Disco It Up!
by Pinkie-Ponyluv232
Summary: Rocky's been having weird dreams involving a certain redhead, and with the school dance and a new and improved season of Shake It Up, Chicago! coming up soon, who knows what these next weeks will have in store! ReCe. WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS PURE, UNADULTDERATED FEMSLASH! [On short but indefinite hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been busy. I wrote a SIU story in the past, but I deleted it because I felt it didn't really go anywhere. The same with my PinkieDash fanfic.

Oh, and just to let you guys know, this fanfic is and will stay **T rated.** The content describing Cece later in the chapter is probably as explicit as it will get. They're 14, for crying out loud!

Also I do not own Shake It Up or its characters.

Without further ado, here's Pinkie-Ponyluv232's newest story, **_Disco It Up!_**

* * *

_"I-I really like you...Rocky...like, in a more-than-friends way..."_

_ Rocky's eyes widened. Her heart raced, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _

_ "Cece..."_

_ "Do you..." Cece's chocolate brown orbs met Rocky's._

_ "Do you like me too?"_

_ "Yes, of course I do. More than anybody else...and I promise, I'll never leave you."_

_ The two girls took each other into their arms. Their hearts beat as one, and their lips were almost meeting..._

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"Aaaaagh!" Rocky Blue screamed, as she landed with a hard thud out of bed. She groaned in pain and groped around her side table to turn off the alarm clock. She looked at the time. It was 7:00, Saturday, the day she and Cece were going to meet with the other dancers of Shake it Up, Chicago! at the studio. The meeting was at 8, but she wanted to have plenty of time to get ready before then.

Rocky lazily trudged over to the kitchen for a glass of water. She felt unusually warm all over, despite the fact that the AC was on at full blast.

This wasn't the first time she'd had weird dreams involving her best friend, but "weird" usually meant the two skipping through fields with a rainbow polar bear or eating a lamp made of chocolate. Rocky couldn't think of any adjectives that could describe this dream. And Raquel Oprah Blue knew lots of adjectives. How else could she be acing English?

_"I do _not_ like Cece like that. Sure, Cece is really nice and she is pretty, but we friends. Friends don't have romantic dreams about each other and imagine each other _kissing_." _Rocky said to herself. She got her bizarre ("There's the right word! Bizarre.") dream out of her mind and focused on eating breakfast, and what would the next week would have in store on Shake It Up, Chicago!

Suddenly, Rocky heard a series of rapid taps on he window. She looked through her window to see Cece climb through it.

"Hey, Rocks!" said the redhead cheerfully.

Cece wore a small purple "Shake It Up, Chicago!" t-shirt and a pair of white panties with a pink heart right over her crotch. _"How subtle," _Rocky would have thought, had she not been distracted by how the t-shirt and underwear hugged Cece's pubescent girl parts.

"Cece!" yelled Rocky, blushing, "You can't just go out half-naked!"

"Relax Rocky, nobody saw. Plus, it's way to hot outside to be wearing pants."

Cece strode over to the fridge to fetch some milk.

_"God, Rocky, stop being so weird. You like guys, remember? Not Cece. Guys."_

Rocky's inner thoughts stopped abruptly when she turned her head towards the fridge.

"Where the heck is the milk?" Cece said to herself.

Cece's underwear-clad butt was sticking out as she rummaged through the fridge, wagging from side to side a bit involuntarily. Rocky quickly snapped her head away. Her face must have been doing an impression of a chile pepper at that moment, because it was burning.

"You know what?" asked Rocky, her voice cracking on the word "know", "Why don't we get takeout?"

* * *

Cece and Rocky walked to a local Starbucks for breakfast pastries and iced coffee. They got their orders and sat at a small table outside. Cece still wore her pajama t-shirt (with a bra, thankfully) and she wore a pair of jean shorts. Rocky wore jean shorts as well, with a green over-the-shoulder tee and a beanie. After taking a sip of her coffee, Cece spoke up.

"Rocky, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird, like you're hiding something from me..."

Rocky said nothing. Cece rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rocky, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, and always will be."

_I'm your best friend, and always will be. _Rocky's heart sank a little when she heard that. But Cece was right. They were best friends. It wasn't worth it to ruin that friendship over something like a little crush. Rocky nodded.

"It's ok, Cece. I just...had a bad dream this morning. I was just more distant because I was getting over it, that's all."

"Oh, Rocks, it's ok," Cece said sympathetically as she hugged her friend, "You don't have to be embarassed. No matter what secrets you have, I won't ever hate you."

"Well, unless I killed somebody," Rocky laughed.

"Yeah, _that_ would be bad!" giggled Cece. She checked her phone. "Oh, we should probably catch a cab now. It's 7:45."

Rocky agreed and the two girls walked to the edge of the street to hail a cab.

_"Yeah," _though Rocky, _"We're BFFs. And I'm perfectly happy with that."_


	2. Chapter 2

Not owning Shake It Up! since 1897.

* * *

The cabbie turned back to the girls. "Is this your stop, ladies?"

"Yeah," said Cece when she saw the studio. They both got out and turned around. The sign on the studio read, "America Sings."

"What!?" shouted Rocky, "Cece, why didn't you look at the sign first? Ugh, now we're gonna be late!"

"Don't worry, I know this place. The Shake It Up studio's only a block away, we just have to _RUN!_"

Cece grabbed her friend's hand as she said the word "run" and dashed off with Rocky down the block. Rocky blushed at the contact. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality and to focus on getting to the studio in time.

The girls burst into the studio, panting and sweating both from the heat and the vigorous excercise. Gary spun around and smiled at Cece and Rocky. "Hello ladies, you're early!"

"Did you-" *pant* "-just say-" *wheeze* "-EARLY!" gasped Rocky. She rested her arm on Cece's shoulders as she coughed.

"Yeah, I sent you an email changing the meeting from 8 to 9. How about I get you two some water and you can relax before the others get here?"

They both pitifully breathed a "Thank you." Gary summoned one of his many assisstants to go buy some water from the vending machine. After all the dancers slowly arrived one by one, Gary called them all to the stage. "The reason I brought all you guys here is because of...an issue...the show is having. It seems our show has been getting less viewership, particularly from our target audience, teenagers."

The dancers muttered nervously to themselves.

"It was your choreography, wasn't it?"

"I knew the cat theme for a dance was a bad idea!"

"Maybe I'm not pretty enough..."

"Was it my wardrobe?"

Rocky tried to silence the other dancers and looked up at Gary. "What show are kids watching, then? All the teen shows today suck!"

Gary sighed. "It's...America Sings."

All the dancers gasped. America Sings was Shake It Up, Chicago's biggest rival. Their show had only gotten a few thousand less views than them for the past years, since the got new judges. America Sings hadn't gotten past them in nearly 8 years.

"According to our researchers, people are getting bored our show because we're all amateur, teen dancers. They are all talented adults. So we all need an idea for next season coming up so we can get back to where we belong!"

Cece had her headphones in and was singing along with her iPod.

_Bulletproof, nothing to lose, _

_ Fire away, fire away _

_ Richochet, you take your aim,_

_ Fire away, fire away... _

Cece stopped. Everyone had their eyes on her. Gary had a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's it!"

"What?" Cece asked, very confused indeed.

"We'll sing _and _dance! Why didn't I think of this before? And it won't be just hip-hop and pop, oh no. It'll be anything you could dance to!"

Gary sounded a bit crazy, but he was completely right. Rocky had heard many of the dancers sing before, and frankly, they weren't too shabby.

"We'll have a new type of music every week!" shouted Gary, "And our first theme will be a blast from the past: DISCO FEVER!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, definitely don't own Shake It Up.

Oh, and just to let you guys know, this fic is a little AU since Logan doesn't exist and the Shake It Up place didn't burn down.

* * *

"_Disco? _Are you serious?" asked Cece.

"Now, c'mon guys. This could really give us a chance to start new," assured Gary, "Plus, we'll gain older viewers, and maybe some people will really enjoy this retro-throwback stuff."

"I agree with Gary," said Rocky. Cece gave her a confused look, but said nothing.

"So, who's with us?"

No one moved for a minute.

Then, Cece stepped up next to Rocky. She looked out to the other dancers. A few others joined the small group, until they were all in agreement.

"So, disco it is!" shouted Gary, "Alright guys, Tuesday, 5:00, we start choreography!"

* * *

Cece and Rocky walked out of the building and hailed a cab.

After a while, Rocky noticed Cece had fallen asleep, her head tilted towards her.

_"Awww, she looks so cute when she sleeps," _Rocky thought fondly. Suddenly, Cece jerked in her sleep, letting out a quiet groan. She unconstiously leaned over and rested her head on Rocky's shoulder, hugging her arm like a pillow. Rocky gasped softly, but her lips formed a smile as she put her hand on Cece's knee.

_"Why, oh why did I have to fall in love with you, Cece?"_

The cab stopped. Rocky nudged Cece to wake her. "Hey Cece, time to get out."

"Whaaa..." grumbled Cece groggily, "Oh, ok..."

"I'll pay for the cab," stated Rocky.

"Nnno, it'sssok.." Cece incoherently offered. Rocky ignored her drowsy friend and gave the man a handful of dollar bills. She took her friend's arm to lead her home as she slowly regained full consciousness.

"Okay Rocky, I think I can get back to my apartment now from here," said Cece when they got to her floor, "See ya Monday!"

"Bye."

Rocky jumped when she saw her brother, Ty, right behind her.

"S'up sis, how'd your little Shake It Up meeting go?"

"Good," said Rocky, without emotion, as she watched Cece walk around the corner.

"Are you okay?" asked Ty concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rocky replied, a hardness in her voice.

"Geez Rocky, I just want to make sure nothing bad's going on."

"Everything's just _fine!_" Rocky shouted and turned around to go home by herself. Ty grabbed her arm to bring her back to face him.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Rocky opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and sighed. "I-it's about...Cece..."

Rocky sighed again, more audibly this time, and continued. "I-I-I think I like her...like, more than a friend should..."

Ty took his sister into his arms. "Oh, Rocky, it's okay. I kinda suspected you liked her a little more than just friends."

"How?"

"Just by the way you guys hang out together. You never do anything without her, and you talk more about Cece than any of the guys I've ever met that you know."

"But..." Rocky's eyes began to blur, "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"It's gonna be okay. You guys are best friends forever, and ain't no one gonna change how much you guys love eachother."

"But what if she _does _like me back? What do I say? What if she asks me out _first?_" asked Rocky, her eyes widening. Ty grinned and put his arm around his younger sibling.

"Sit down, kid. You're gonna get a few lessons from the Love Doctor!"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Please review the chapter/fic and tell me what you think about it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yup. I don't own Shake it Up.

* * *

Rocky followed Ty back to the apartment, and he lead her to his disheveled room.

"So...what do I do to get Cece to like me?" asked Rocky.

"To show a lady you're all that, you need _the look_," said Ty, showing off with a spin.

"The 'look?'"

"Yeah. You know, fresh new kicks and pants, you gotta like that and you know you wanna dance."

"Did you just quote MC Hammer?"

"...No."

"Look," Rocky sighed, "I don't think _clothes _are gonna make Cece want to be my girlfriend."

Ty froze with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Wait, did you say _girlfriend?_"

"Yeah."

Ty rummaged through a pile of festering laundry and pulled out a small stack of papers. Ty dropped them in her arms. Upon looking closer Rocky realize they were her _Teen Beat _magazines she had _coincidentally_ lost a while ago.

"Um...I thought you said you were going to 'give me a lesson in love?'"

"Hey, I may know how to impress a fine lady, but I'm stuck when it comes to commitment." He practically shoved her out the door and slammed it.

Rocky groaned in annoyance. The magazines didn't tell her what to do if she liked a _girl. _She threw them in her trash bin and flopped onto her pillow face-first. Slowly sleep overcame her as she drifted off to her forbidden fantasy land.

_Rocky found herself in the gym locker room. She was wearing her uniform of a plain t-shirt and shorts. Usually the locker room was bustling with activity, smelling of sweat, deodorant, and cheap perfume. But now it was empty. The only sound was the trickling of one of the school's showers. She crept closer to the one shower that had feet showing from under the curtains. She could see a sleek, feminine silhouette behind the curtains, running her fingers through her hair, and then leaning over to turn off the water. _

_The rustling of the thin sheet was heard, and the silhouette revealed herself: Cece, soaking wet, with only a short towel preserving her modesty. Barely. _

_"Oh, hi, Rocks. I didn't know you'd be here." Cece tried to sound innocent, but her voice was dark and seductive, as well as every other part of her._

_"I'm s-sorry Cece, I was just leaving and I-" Cece took Rocky's wrists and smiled. She guided Rocky's hands to her slim waist, nearly touching her bottom._

_"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Cece fiddled with the hem of her towel, and it slowly slipped off, revealing..._

"NO!"

It took Rocky a few seconds to come to her senses. Her bedroom light was still on, and she remembered not brushing her teeth yet. Yet again, her body was drenched in heat, much like Cece was in her dream.

"Stupid puberty..." Rocky mumbled, going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

* * *

Tuesday arrived sooner than Rocky anticipated. She hadn't had a dream about Cece since that Saturday night, but in her waking hours Rocky's mind wandered. Today Cece was wearing deathly short jean shorts and a small blue tank top, which didn't seem to be adhering to the school's dress code.

_"Oh no," _thought Rocky,_ "Be cool, Rocky, be cool. Don't let your teenage boy brain come out."_

"S'up, Cece," Rocky said, in a deeper register of her voice, unintentionally startling herself.

"Hey Rocky, ready for dance rehearsal?" said the redhead sweetly, leaning over a little. This revealed to Rocky just how utterly low-cut the shirt was.

_"Sweet Jesus. Has Cece gotten bigger since I last saw her or..."_

"Rocky?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course."

Cece furrowed her brow. "There you go again."

"What?"

"You're acting like you did on Saturday. Are you _sure _there's nothing wrong?"

Rocky hid her nervousness. "Yes, Cece. Now stop worrying so we can get to the studio."

"Oh, right! Let's go!"

* * *

Reviews are my life source.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was in a rough patch writing-wise, but now I'm back! Also I don't own Shake it Up. If I did, Disney Channel wouldn't be so heteronormative.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the Shake It Up studio. In the center of the stage stood a woman, a dark-skinned brunette possibly in her early 30s. Next to her as another woman who looked her age, a caucasian redhead. Everyone else was gathered around them.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rochelle," the brunette said cheerfully, "And this is Sierra."

The redhead, apparently named Sierra, waved at the dancers. "I'm going to teach you guys the choreography, and Rochelle will teach you the music, and how to sing while dancing."

"First, we're going to listen to the song to get a feel of the rhythms and the melody, for both singing and dancing," said Rochelle, turning on a CD player.

"So, Ryan wants _you_ to learn the song 'Turn the Beat Around'," Rochelle said to Cece.

"Right. I listened to it a little yesterday, but I don't remember all the words yet."

"Oh, that's alright sweetie, we all have to learn our parts today."

Cece smiled. So did Rocky.

"Wow, she's so nice," Cece whispered to Rocky.

Rocky nodded. _"She reminds me of someone I knew...but I can't put my finger on it..."_

Rochelle played the song three times, and took Cece, Rocky, and another girl dancer, Kira, aside to learn harmonies.

"So, wait," the blonde asked, "Are me and Rocky going to be her _backups_?"

_"By that she means just her," _thought Rocky. Kira was always so self-centered.

"Yes, but you are just as important to the song as Cece is," assured Rochelle, "Without you two, the song would be boring."

Kira said nothing and rolled her eyes.

_"Geez Louise."_

* * *

The song was catchy, and fun to learn. Rocky had always had a soft spot for the 70s generation, and it was nice to hear Cece's beautiful voice. This was going to be a breeze. That is, until she tried to learn choreography.

"Now, one of you two will dance with Cece at each verse. Rocky, you will go first," said Sierra.

"O-ok," Rocky stammered.

"It'll be fine, the dance is simple to learn."

The dance _was_ easy, consisting of basically Cece spinning the two girls every time "turn the beat around" was said, and a few stereotypical disco dance moves.

"Alright, now it's time to learn the solo dances," Sierra announced. She motioned Rocky forward.

Sierra strutted up to Cece and took her hand to spin her around, and proceeded to engage in some sort of tango with her, pulling her close at the end. As she danced, Sierra instructed what move to do at what point in the verse.

"Think you can do that with Cece?" Sierra asked.

Rocky, face reddened, nodded nervously. The dance moves seemed a _bit _sexual for the show, and for Rocky's comfort. But due to Rocky's feelings for Cece, she wasn't as uncomfortable with the dance as Kira, who refused to get near Cece.

_"She probably thinks Cece has 'rookie cooties' or something," _Rocky wondered, ironic since Kira only joined the cast last season.

Rocky walked up to Cece and spun her around. She took Cece's waist and hand and led her across the stage. Rocky's heart beat in time with the rhythm and bass. Cece's voice shone brightly above all the deep beats of the band. It was as if nothing else existed. Rocky's world narrowed to Cece and Cece alone. She looked deep into Cece's eyes, as they reflected on her own. Cece's lips widened to form a lighthearted smile.

"...And...now! Pull together!" Sierra's voice tore Rocky away from Cece's eyes and they abruptly came together. Cece and Rocky both shared an expression, that was a mix between shock and embarrassment. Their bodies were pressed together, so their warmth doubled. Their faces were nearly nose to nose.

"Okay! That was great!" cheered Sierra, patting them both on the back, "But next time maybe look like you're enjoying yourselves."

Rocky and Cece felt sweat drip down their cheeks.

"Sure."

"Okay."

Kira smiled devilishly. "Wow, awkwaaaaaard."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Shake it Up or its characters. If I did- oh wait, already made that joke.

* * *

Right after the practice was over, Rocky ran. She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go or what she would do when she got there, but she didn't care. She couldn't bear to face Cece after _that_ scene.

Rocky decided to go up to the roof to clear her thoughts. Right as she was about to open the door to the roof, she heard her name, in that beautiful voice that she knew so well.

"Rocky! Wait!" Cece jogged up the stairs to catch up with her. Rocky could barely look at her redheaded friend. She ignored her and continued to the roof.

"ROCKY!" Rocky felt a sharp pain as Cece got a hold of her wrist, in her eyes a mixture of anger and pain.

"Let go of me!" Rocky demanded, eyes getting puffy with tears.

"Not until you tell me what's been bugging you for the past frigging week! Don't you trust me!? I'm your best friend!"

"That's just it! You're my _best friend_, that's why I can't tell you! And I don't want to trade our friendship for my stupid selfish feelings for you!"

Rocky's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Cece's eyes also widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Rocky…"

"WHAT!? Ok, fine! I like you! I like you a whole lot! So what? It's not like it mattered at all It was just a stupid-"

Suddenly there were lips. Really soft lips that tasted like citrus fruit. They were on Rocky's, and they were Cece's, there was no mistaking them. Rocky had never kissed anyone before, but she had seen it in movies. She just went with what felt so natural and so right. It was like a dance in of itself, with their lips moving to the beat of some unknown song. Colored lights flashed in their closed eyes and heat rose up their bodies, as if there was a fireplace beneath them. After what felt like an eternity, the kiss stopped. Rocky was still out of it. Cece smiled like she did before when they were dancing.

"I really, REALLY like you too, Rocky. I've always liked you a lot, and recently, I've had a bit of a crush on you. I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I just said I had crushes on boys because I thought you actually did. But now I know and...I'd love it if you...would go out with me sometime."

"_Ho-ly cheese. This isn't happening. It's not,"_ thought Rocky, _"She did _not_ just ask me out."_

"Do you think I'm joking? Because I'm completely and sincerely serious." Cece took Rocky's hand in her own.

"_She can read my mind too? Somebody pinch me." _

"Raquel Oprah Blue," said Cece, getting down on one knee, giggling a little, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" was all Rocky had to say.

* * *

As they walked back to their apartment, hand in hand, Rocky noticed Ty walking past them. He looked down at their hands. He waved a finger at both of them inquisitively, and Rocky nodded. Ty smiled and did a little victory dance for her.

"So," said Cece, eyeballing Ty with confusion, "I have to go back home. I'll see you at school."

Cece said "goodbye" with a kiss on Rocky's cheek, and when Cece left, the two siblings hugged.

"I knew you'd get her, Rocks."

"Yeah."

"Aaaaaand don't I deserve a 'thank you'?" said Ty.

"'Thank you'? You didn't help at all!"

"Oh, shut up, lezbo," Ty teased.

"Hey, at least I'm getting some."

Ty's eyes widened.

"I was joking; we've only been together for the afternoon."

"Good, because _that _is a lesson the Love Doctor can't teach you yet."

* * *

Read, review, recycle.


	7. Chapter 7

Wooooo next chapter! You guys thought that was the end, didn't you? But no! I have more for the enjoyment of you all.

Oh, and I don't own Shake It Up, Disney does.

* * *

Rocky and Cece had been dating in secret for about a week now. No one but Ty knew about their relationship, so they had to keep their PDA to a minimum at school.

"Hi, Rocky!" greeted Cece, grabbing her hand. Rocky flinched a little, and gasped quietly. Cece looked back down at her hand, and let go abruptly.

"Oh! I'm sorry…is it too soon?"

Rocky took Cece's hand again with an assuring smile. "It's alright, I just didn't know at first it was yours."

Cece smiled back. "Ok."

Rocky noticed that no one seemed to notice their holding hands. _"Oh, that's right. We hold hands all the time in the hallways."_

This time, though, it was different. Rocky's heart beat faster, and she felt her temperature rise. It felt like this was the way things were supposed to be. It was…safe, almost.

"I have to go to Spanish. I'll see you at the Shake It Up studio, ok?"

"Ok. Bye!" Rocky looked around her to check if anyone was around, and then kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

After school, the two girls went to the studio. Today they would be filming the first episode of the new season, so they had to go get into their costumes. Kira and Rocky wore white and blue striped jumpsuits with flared pant legs. Kira complained they were tacky, and that they should wear "normal" clothes. But Gary said that the costumes needed to be "period accurate".

Cece was still getting into her costume by the time the backups were done.

"Hey Cece! You done in there?" yelled Kira impatiently.

"Almost! I just need to put my clothes away!"

Kira groaned. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Just as Kira left, Cece emerged from her dressing room. She wore a short sparkling silver dress with one long sleeve, leaving the other arm bare, like a toga. Her hair was perfectly curled, making it look significantly shorter. The look was topped off with a pair of diamond earrings that brought out her deep brown eyes.

"You look…stunning…" said Rocky in awe.

"Thanks, babe. You're not too bad yourself."

"In _this?_"

"Hey," said Cece, cupping Rocky's chin in her hands, "I think you look beautiful in anything you wear."

The couple's lips joined in a sweet, yet passionate series of kisses. When Rocky and Cece's kisses ceased, their foreheads met. They both smiled, and Rocky mouthed an "I love you"

"We should probably get backstage," Cece advised quietly. Rocky nodded, but decided to kiss her once more. But suddenly, Cece gasped. From the angle she was facing, Cece could see that the door was ajar.

Kira was standing in the doorway, mouth agape. When both girls turned around, a mischievous smile formed on her face.

"Heh, you thought you could keep your little secret, Cece? Well, lucky for me I'm not stupid!"

"Why do you even care, Kira?"

Kira smirked. "Oh, nothing…The audience would probably think it'd be cute…"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Gary walked in; unaware of what had just happened. "Ok girls, five minutes to show time! You all should get backstage."

"Right." They all said in unison.

* * *

When the music started up and Gary announced them, the three girls strutted onstage, with Cece up at the mic. Rocky marveled as Cece owned the stage, running her hand through the front row, letting them all touch her hand as if they were at a concert. It then came time for Rocky and Cece to dance together. The audience cheered loudly as Rocky and Cece danced with more passion than ever before.

When Cece took Kira's hand to dance with her, Rocky noticed a familiar smirk on her face. Rocky didn't pay much mind to it; after all, Kira showed frequently she had no interest in Cece. But as Kira began dancing, Rocky noticed quickly that Kira wasn't following the choreography. She got close to Cece when they danced, and turned her back to grind up against her, with Cece showing great disgust. Rocky couldn't take it anymore.

She shoved Kira.

* * *

Yup. A cliffhanger to piss you all off.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't had a computer to do so for the past week.

Oh, and I don't own SIU.

* * *

It must have been a pretty hard push, because Kira fell to the ground, too flabbergasted to yell out in pain. As the audience gasped, Gary ordered the crew to stop filming. He took the three girls backstage quickly.

"What was going on out there? Why did you push her, Rocky?" he asked, his anger stifled.

"I-I…"

Rocky looked back at her girlfriend with worried eyes. Cece shared her expression, her pupils darting from side to side.

"_I'll _tell you what's going on," shouted Kira. Rocky stepped forward to stop her, but was cut off by Kira's arm.

"Those two are together, in a relationship, in love. I was minding my own business, when suddenly I saw them making out. I asked them to stop, since we were about to go onstage, but they refused and instead asked me to join them in some kind of…inappropriate behavior! I was only saved by you, Gary, when we went onstage. But they continued, and _that one_"-she pointed to Cece-"started touching me. It was so scary…" Kira began to sob melodramatically, obviously faking.

"Rocky, is this true?"

"No, it's not! None of it is true!" Rocky yelled through actual tears, "None of it is…"

Cece put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "Gary, I'll explain. Me and Rocky…we are together, in a relationship, in love. And we were kissing backstage. But I promise, we _never _did any of those things to Kira. In fact, _she _was the one who touched _me._ She did it to make fun of Rocky, and Rocky didn't like what Kira was doing without my permission, so she pushed her. And that's the whole story, really. _Please _believe us."

Gary said nothing for a few moments, and then turned to a few of his workers and quietly spoke with them. Words like "public", "representation", and "controversy" popped out of the private conversation and caused Cece to react silently. Rocky put her arm around her, and waited for Gary to turn back to them.

"Girls, it's okay for you two to be dating. We've had another gay couple in our cast before. But some people, as you know, don't agree with…that sort of lifestyle. So, can you keep your relationship offstage, for now?"

Rocky and Cece both smiled and nodded. They both hugged, with Cece's head in Rocky's neck.

Gary then walked over to confront Kira, "Kira, you're fired."

"What!?" she gasped

"You've lied to me, and you've harassed them in front of our studio audience. Thanks to you, we have to re-tape the entire episode all over again and pray that the footage we did film doesn't get on air."

"But what are you going to do about that number, then? I'm the only one who knows my dance, how are you going to replace me?"

"We won't. I think Cece and Rocky are entertainment enough without a third wheel."

Two workers escorted Kira out of the building. _"Just you wait and see, Rocky Blue. You won't get far with Little Miss Stupid at your side. And I'll make sure you don't waste a trip." _


End file.
